


The Not-A-Poolboy

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Modern Family (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Divorce, I Don't Even Know, M/M, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: The family meets Jay's new partner....wow, they were not expecting this.//Weird City came out and I couldn't get this out of my head xD





	The Not-A-Poolboy

"Won't it be weird without Gloria here?" Phil asked as they entered Jay's house. 

"I'm surprised she didn't get the house," Claire commented. 

"If anything, dad probably fought for it because Stella was so used to it," Mitch added as he and Cam entered. 

"Alright, you two may be his kids but try to have a heart. He and Gloria were crazy about each other and she had become family. This will be weird, but it's good having Jay back." Cam said as he set some of the things they brought down. Jay had been gone for about half a year after the divorce. He was back in town and they came for a BBQ to start getting back into the norm. 

"Do you think grandpa will be mad if we still hang out with Gloria or Manny?" Alex asked. 

"He never had a problem with us hanging out with mom," Mitch replied. 

"Yeah the only one who had a problem with DeDe was Claire," Phil said which got him a glare from Claire. 

"Oh hello," Haley said as she lowered her sunglasses a bit. She was looking out into the back to where everyone looked too. 

There was a young, well built young man with a swimmer's body, abs, Stefan Salvatore Hero Hair. He was cleaning the pool with Stella hanging out with him. Feeling the stares on him, he looked over and smiled sheepishly before waving. He put the cleaning net back in its place before going inside, bringing Stella with him. 

"You guys must be Jay's family." 

"We are," Cam said somewhat giddy which earned him a playful slap from Mitch. 

"Who are you?" Claire asked. 

"Uh...I'm Stiles. I've...I've been taking care of Stella while Jay's figuring some business stuff out." Stiles replied. 

"Oh, right. Dad and his dog. Decided to clean the pool too?" Claire asked. 

"I was bored and it needed to be cleaned up," Stiles replied. 

"How responsible and kind," Claire said with a smile as she smiled at her daughters. Each of them rolled their eyes a bit at their mother's attempt to hook them up with a 'nice boy'. 

"So you've been here a few days right?" Mitch asked. Though they all loved to come to use the pool, since the divorce they'd avoided the house like the plague, not wanting to get caught up in any awkward situation. 

"I have..."

"So have you seen any new women around here?" Mitch asked with curiosity.

"What? Why would Jay have someone new when Gloria was the perfect woman!" Phil declared. Then he saw Claire's face he added, "For him."

"Nice save." Claire deadpanned. She then turned to her brother and said, "If he's already bringing someone else in I bet it's just another airhead with a good body."

"Think she'll have bigger boobs?" Mitch asked.

"Is that possible?" Luke asked.

"Come on guys...we were a family once. It didn't work out between Gloria and Jay but...they were still in love at one time." Phil said in defense. 

"But he has someone new?" Hailey asked.

"He mentioned it. Tried to be discreet about it. So god knows what we'll have to deal with. Gloria might have not been the stereotypical definition of a gold digger but this one might be." Claire said. 

"Uh...I guess you guys are very protective of Jay? How long did it take you guys to warm up to Gloria?" Stiles asked nervously. 

"Years."  
"Months."  
"Days."  


"Wow," Stiles muttered. 

"Oh god. No. We're not...we're not judgemental!" Claire exclaimed. 

"Aren't you?" Phil asked. 

"They're overgrown children who repressed their feelings as actual children and now lash out," Cam explained to Stiles. 

"We're just worried about our dad not falling into some money hungry perky lil thang." Claire said. 

"I am a bit more reasonable than my sister," Mitch said to Stiles. 

"What? You are not!" Claire insisted. 

"Oh good, you're all here," Jay said as he came in. 

Everyone gave him a big greeting, hugs all around. Jay then smiled at Stiles and walked over to him, "So you met everyone. Sorry I wasn't here."

"Uh, Jay maybe now isn't-"

"I don't suppose you can lend him to us to clean our pool?" Cam asked.

"We don't have a pool," Mitch told him.

"We'll get one," Cam whispered back. 

"I have an announcement to make," Jay said. He took a very deep breath. 

"Jay, I really don't-" Stiles tried to stop it but Jay grabbed his hand. 

"I met Stiles a few days ago...I know this will be weird, and I expect to be the butt of the joke for a while, but it is what it is," Jay said. 

"And what is this?" Mitch asked. 

"Stiles and I are...partners. Boyfriends."

 _"Oh my god._ " was muttered in different degrees of shock and disbelief. Leaving everyone with mouths agape. 


End file.
